I'm Right Here
by GiLaw
Summary: A one-shot. Nova teaches Sparx to overcome his fear of water. SPOVA!


**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP, GUYS! GiLaw is in the house with ANOTHER IDEA! And yes, it's Spova**

**SoLow: Is it too late to put GiLaw on that Naughty List?**

**KFee: I hope not . . .**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU GUYS AND LET ME WRITE MY STORY! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE! **

**I'm Right Here**

"Come on guys! LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Otto hollered as he, Gibson, Nova, Chiro and Jinmay leapt into the lake.

Antauri smiled at this then turned to Sparx who wasn't jumping in and staring nervously at the water. "Sparx, is everything alright?"

"Ye- yeah," the red monkey stuttered nervously, eyeing the splashing movements of water. "You go on without me. I'll just . . . um . . . sunbathe."

"Please yourself then," Antauri said pleasantly before floating gently into the water. Sparx cringed as he watched him go under.

'There is no way I am going in there,' he thought to himself. He watched as Jinmay and Chiro splashed each other playfully. 'I'm glad his girlfriend taught him how to swim properly. I can swim . . . but I just can't handle water. It's . . . scary!'

Sparx sighed and sat back down, watching his teammates enjoying themselves. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Nova swimming towards him and smiled shyly. "Hey Nova. Coming to keep me company?"

"No," she replied, resting against the lake bank. "I'm coming to ask why you aren't enjoying yourself."

"What? I- I am enjoying myself!" lied Sparx. "Wh- why wouldn't I be?"

"Why aren't you swimming in the lake?" asked Nova.

The red monkey's face turned even redder. "Well . . . um . . . doesn't that water look a little . . . cold?"

"Sparx, the water's perfect! You really need to give it a try," said Nova. "You're sweating just standing there."

He cringed. "I- I am?"

Nova nodded.

"Well . . ." Sparx hesitated. "Then my fingers will turn all ugly and wrinkly! That's one thing I can't stand!"

"Your hands are made of metal. They can't turn wrinkly," said Nova, grinning at the fact that she knew what Sparx was thinking of.

"But . . . I could . . . CATCH A COLD! Now THAT would be nasty!" Sparx exclaimed nervously.

Nova laughed. She knew the real reason why Sparx didn't want to go in the water. A little idea came to her head and she smiled at the thought.

"Okay, have it your way," she said. "I'll keep you company."

Sparx's eyes widened and he breathed a small sigh of relief. "O- okay then! Please yourself."

Nova grinned. "Could you help me out? This bank's really slippy."

"Yeah sure." Sparx headed over and stretched out his hand for her to take. Nova reached out and grabbed his hand, a mischievous smirk on her face. By the time Sparx noticed this, it was too late.

Before he could react, Nova had yanked him in.

Sparx let out a monkey screech as he splashed into the cold water. "NOVA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sparx, relax! I'm right here!" smiled Nova.

He let out a gasp and splashed around frantically, which really made him look stupid because Nova was calmly floating there, holding onto his hand.

"Just enjoy yourself, would ya?"

Sparx relaxed slightly but tightened his grip on Nova's hand as he treaded water. "I don't like this."

"Are you scared?" asked Nova.

"Wh- what? N- no I'm not scared!" stuttered Sparx. "I- I just don't like-"

"Sparx, don't be scared. You're just swimming in a little bit of water," Nova smiled encouragingly. "And I'm right here swimming with you."

He relaxed more and let go of Nova's hand, treading water by himself. "Ye- yeah . . . I am . . ."

"I bet you could float on your back," said Nova.

Sparx shook his head. "N- no, this is fine."

"This is better," said Nova floating on her own back. " You should give it a try. It's really relaxing."

"Nova, I really don't feel com-"

"Sparx, I'm right here. You're perfectly safe. Come on, you'll like it."

Sparx sighed. Then he kicked his legs and lifted his weight up, trying to lie- or float on his back. As some water splashed on his face, he panicked but then felt someone touch his back, supporting him. He smiled a relaxed smile, knowing who it was.

"You like it?" asked Nova, removing her hand from his back.

"Y- yeah," said Sparx, surprised at how calm he felt. "I can't believe I'm actually enjoying myself!"

"Told you you'd like it," Nova beamed as she and Sparx slowly and gently floated across the lake. "It's nice, lying around with the cool water running through you."

"Yeah . . . it is pretty relaxing," Sparx agreed. Then he groaned. "I feel really stupid now!"

Nova cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because," Sparx sighed. "I was so scared of water like two minutes ago and now I'm floating here having the time of my life. It's embarrassing!"

"You don't need to feel embarrassed," said Nova. "It's perfectly normal. And I still love you, don't I?"

Sparx smiled. "Yeah . . . you do."

Nova smiled too as they floated around. Sparx closed his eyes and relaxed knowing that Nova was by his side . . .

He heard a splashing noise and looked over to see that Nova wasn't there.

"Nova?"

Next thing he saw bubbles rising to the surface . . .

"NOVA!" Sparx yelled and immediately dove down underwater. Seconds later, he reappeared holding Nova tight. "You okay?"

Nova laughed. "Never been better . . . looks like you're willing to face your fear of water no matter what, Sparx!"

Sparx let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that again, Nova. I thought you were gonna drown!"

"Well what would you have done if I went unconcious?" asked Nova, grinning.

A flirty smirk came to Sparx's face. "You really wanna know?"

"Yup!"

"Okay then," grinned Sparx.

And the couple kissed on the lips, treading water together. Sparx took hold of Nova's waist, holding it gently but firmly and wrapped his tail around her while Nova held Sparx's head in both hands, both of them keeping their lips together . . .

"Hey look! Sparx's swimming in the water!" Otto shouted, getting the attention of everyone else.

"Nice going, Sparx!" Chiro called encouragingly.

"I always knew you would find the confidence eventually," Antauri smiled, nodding at him.

Sparx blushed shyly. "Thanks . . . I couldn't have done it without Nova though . . . She hasn't left my side since I went in."

Nova beamed and the two of them happily kissed again.

"This calls for celebration!" shouted Otto, using his jetpack to fly into the air.

"Otto, are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?" asked Gibson cautiously.

Otto grinned a mischievous grin. "MONKEY TSUNAMI!" he hollered, diving towards the water.

"NOOOOOOO!" everyone else yelled.

**SPLASH!**


End file.
